sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Σπάρτη \Λακωνία
Σπάρτη Sparta . Εμφαίνεται το Σπαρτιατικό κράτος προ και μετά την κατάκτηση της Μεσσηνίας.]] .]] thumb|300px| [[Πελοποννησιακή Συμμαχία ]] thumb|300px| [[Σπαρτιατικός Στρατός ]] thumb|300px| [[Σπάρτη \Λακωνία|Σπαρτιατικό κράτος ]] thumb|300px| [[Σπάρτη \Λακωνία |Σπάρτη Ιππίας ]] - Μία ιστορική πόλη της Λακωνίας. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Σπάρτη" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με τις λέξεις "Σαπαίοι" + "Αρδιαίοι". * Σπαρτοί Βοιωτίας * Σπάρτωλος * Σπάλαθρα * Σπάρτη * Σπάρτοκος, Σπαράδοκος * Σπάρτων, υιός Φορωνέως * Σάπαρδα Ασσυρίας *Σάπαρδα Πισιδίας. * Σαραπάρες, Θρακική φυλή Αρμενίας Ιστορία Η περιοχή έχει μακραίωνη ιστορία τόσο στην Αρχαιότητα, όσο και στο Μεσαίωνα και τη Νεώτερη Εποχή. Μυκηναϊκή Εποχή ]] Η Σπάρτη και η Λακωνία αναφέρονται από την Ελληνική Μυθολογία. Αναφέρεται από τον Όμηρο στα έπη του, την Ιλιάδα και την Οδύσσεια ως ένα από τα ισχυρότερα Μυκηναϊκά κράτη και έδρα του Μενελάου, αδελφού του βασιλέα Αγαμέμνονα των Μυκηνών την περίοδο πριν τον Τρωικό Πόλεμο. Περίπου το 1100 π.Χ. και μετά την κατάρρευση του Μηκυναϊκού πολιτισμού στην περιοχή εγκαθίστανται οι Δωριείς, ένα διαφορετικό ελληνικό φύλο. Αρχαϊκή Εποχή Υποτίθεται ότι η Σπάρτη δημιουργήθηκε από τον συνοικισμό 4+1 κωμών. # Λίμνες # Πιτάνη # Μεσσόα # Κυνόσουρα # ανώνυμη κώμη Όμως μάλλον πρόκειται για τις πέντε επαρχίες του Μυκηναϊκού Κράτους της Λακωνίας. δηλ. # Οι Λίμνες είναι η Λιμνάτιδα της Κλασσικής Εποχής, στα ΒΔ. του Ευρώτα ποταμού. # Η Πιτάνη είναι η περιοχή των Βοιών (δηλ. η Μαλεάτιδα) (δηλ. Βοιές <*Βοιτή <*Βοιτανία) # Η Μεσσόα είναι Μεσσηνιακή παραλία της "Ταιναρίτιδας" (δηλ. της χερσονήσου του Ταΰγετου), αυτή σύμφωνα με τον Όμηρο ο Αγαμέμνων προτείνει ως δώρο στον Αχιλλέα) # Η Κυνόσουρα είναι η Νότια Κυνουρία (δηλ. οι Βρυσειές (~ Πρασιές, Λεωνίδιο) και Αυγειές (= Επίδαυρος Λιμηρά)) # ανώνυμη κώμη είναι η κοιλάδα του Ευρώτα, η Λακεδαίμων) Σταδιακά οι Λακεδαιμόνιοι ενώνονται κάτω από δύο βασιλικούς οίκους και αρχίζουν να επεκτείνονται στις γύρω περιοχές δημιουργώντας κοινωνικές τάξεις, τους ομοίους, τους είλωτες και τους περιοίκους και κατά τον 7ο αιώνα π.Χ. οι Σπαρτιάτες συγκροτούν τη γνωστή σύμφωνα με τους νόμους του Λυκούργου κοινωνία τους. Αφού υπέταξαν το μεγαλύτερο μέρος της Λακωνίας επεκτάθηκαν στην Μεσσηνία Ακολούθησαν εισβολές στην Αρκαδία και νίκες κατά του Άργους. Στην συνέχεια συνάπτουν αρκετές συμμαχίες, με πρώτη σύμμαχό τους την Τεγέα. Όλα αυτά μέχρι τον 5ο αιώνα π.Χ.. Κλασσική Εποχή thumb|300px| [[Σπαρτιατική Φάλαγγα ]] Στους Περσικούς Πολέμους, οι Σπαρτιάτες δεν θα λάβουν μέρος στην μάχη του Μαραθώνα αλλά η θυσία των 300 του Λεωνίδα στο στενό των Θερμοπυλών το 480 π.Χ. θα γινόταν το συγκλονιστικότερο γεγονός αυτής της περιόδου καθώς οι Σπαρτιάτες έπεσαν υπακούοντας στον άγραφο νόμο που όριζε ότι δεν έπρεπε να εγκαταλείψουν το πεδίο της μάχης. Μετά τη νικηφόρα για τους Έλληνες μάχη των Πλαταιών, ζητήθηκε από τη Σπάρτη να αναλάβει επιθετικό πόλεμο στην Μικρά Ασία κατά των Περσών αλλά αρνήθηκε. Αθηναϊκή Ηγεμονία Αυτήν την ευκαιρία εκμεταλλεύθηκε η Αθήνα που δημιούργησε την Α' Αθηναϊκή Συμμαχία και συνέχισε των πόλεμο κατά των Περσών στην Μικρά Ασία και στην Κύπρο ως το 451 π.Χ. Η Αθήνα ισχυροποιήθηκε τόσο πολύ υπό την ηγεσία του Περικλή που η Σπάρτη αναγκάσθηκε ως ηγέτιδα της Πελοποννησιακής Συμμαχίας να της κηρύξει τον πόλεμο. Αυτός ονομάστηκε Πελοποννησιακός Πόλεμος και εξιστορήθηκε από τον ιστορικό Θουκυδίδη και ήταν ιδιαίτερα σκληρός. Διήρκεσε από το 431 π.Χ. ως το 404 π.Χ. και τελείωσε με συντριπτική νίκη των Πελοποννησίων. Σπαρτιατική Ηγεμονία Μετά από αυτό τον πόλεμο υπήρχε η ελπίδα ότι η Σπάρτη θα κυβερνούσε δίκαια την Ελλάδα, αλλά εγκατέστησε ηγεμονία που δυσαρέστησε όλους και οδήγησε σε δύο πολέμους, τον Βοιωτικό Πόλεμο ή Κορινθιακό το 396 π.Χ. - 387 π.Χ., και τον πόλεμο με τη Θήβα. Θηβαϊκή Ηγεμονία Στη μάχη των Λεύκτρων το 371 π.Χ. ο Σπαρτιατικός στρατός ηττήθηκε κατά κράτος από τους Θηβαίους που είχαν επικεφαλής τους Επαμεινώνδα και Πελοπίδα. Το 362 π.Χ. στην μάχη της Μαντινείας ο ενωμένος στρατός της Σπάρτης, της Αθήνας και των συμμάχων τους κατάφερε ένα μεγάλο πλήγμα στη Θήβα και τους δικούς της συμμάχους χωρίς όμως να προκύψει οριστικός νικητής και η Ελλάδα να βυθιστεί στην αβεβαιότητα για πολλά έτη. Σε εκείνη την ταραγμένη περίοδο κανείς δεν έδωσε σημασία σε ένα μικρό ελληνικό βασίλειο του βορρά, τη Μακεδονία η οποία υπό την ηγεσία του Φιλίππου Β' συνέτριβε τους Ιλλυριούς το 358 π.Χ.. 5ος Αιώνας π.Χ. Ελληνο-Περσικοί Πόλεμοι Ο ρόλος της Σπάρτης στους Ελληνοπερσικούς Πολέμους υπήρξε καθοριστικός. Αρχικά, παρά το αίτημα της Αθήνας (από τον αγγελιοφόρο Φειδιππίδη, με τον οποίο η Αθήνα ζήτησε τη βοήθεια των Λακεδαιμονίων πριν από τη Μάχη του Μαραθώνα το 490 π.Χ., η Σπάρτη προφασίσθηκε θρησκευτικές τελετές, με αποτέλεσμα η Σπαρτική βοήθεια να φθάσει στο Μαραθώνα μετά την μάχη. Κατά τη διάρκεια της δεύτερης εκστρατείας των Περσών, υπό τον βασιλέα Ξέρξη Α', η Σπάρτη συμμετείχε με μια μικρή δύναμη υπό τον βασιλέα Λεωνίδα, προκειμένου να προστατευτεί η στενή δίοδος των Θερμοπυλών. Υπάρχει η άποψη σύμφωνα με την οποία οι Σπαρτιάτες έφεραν στο προσκήνιο τα θρησκευτικά τους έθιμα αναζητώντας πρόσχημα. Όσοι ασπάζονται την άποψη αυτή θεωρούν πως οι Λακεδαιμόνιοι πίστευαν ότι δεν θα είχαν καμία τύχη στην υπεράσπιση των Θερμοπυλών, προτιμώντας να αφιερώσουν όλη τους την ενέργεια στην προάσπιση του Ισθμού. Φοβήθηκαν ωστόσο το ενδεχόμενο πως, αν δεν κινούνταν και η Αθήνα έπεφτε, ίσως μάλιστα ένωνε τις δυνάμεις της με αυτές του Ξέρξη. Η δε απώλεια του αθηναϊκού στόλου θα ήταν καταστροφική για την ελληνική αντίσταση, κάτι που δεν επιδεχόταν διακινδύνευση. Buckley (1996), σελ. 171-173. Η άλλη άποψη, που βασίζεται εμφανώς στο αληθινό αποτέλεσμα της μάχης, θέλει τους Σπαρτιάτες πεπεισμένους πως πράγματι μπορούσαν να αμυνθούν επιτυχώς στις Θερμοπύλες, και πως η δύναμη που έστειλαν για το σκοπό αυτό ήταν επαρκής. Buckley (1996), σελ. 173. Στην συνέχεια η Σπάρτη επέδειξε μεγάλη ενεργητικότητα αναλαμβάνοντας την αρχηγία των συνδυασμένων δυνάμεων των ελληνικών πόλεων σε στεριά και θάλασσα. Η αποφασιστική νίκη στη Ναυμαχία της Σαλαμίνας δεν άλλαξε το δίλημμα της Σπάρτης. Ιδανικά επιθυμούσε να πραγματοποιηθεί η καθοριστική μάχη στον Ισθμό, όπου το στράτευμά της θα απέφευγε τον κίνδυνο να αντιμετωπίσουν οι οπλίτες της σε ανοικτό πεδίο το περσικό ιππικό. Ωστόσο, όταν το 479 π.Χ. οι τελευταίες δυνάμεις του Μαρδόνιου λεηλάτησαν την Αττική, η πίεση των Αθηναίων τους ανάγκασε να αναλάβουν δράση.Buckley (1996), σελ. 181-184. Το αποτέλεσμα ήταν ισόπαλο, καθώς και οι δύο πλευρές κατέβαλλαν προσπάθειες ώστε να πολεμήσουν σε πρόσφορο έδαφος. Το ζήτημα λύθηκε όταν οι Πέρσες επιτέθηκαν κατά της διάρκειας μιας άτεχνης ελληνικής οπισθοχώρησης. Στη Μάχη των Πλαταιών οι Έλληνες, υπό την καθοδήγηση του Σπαρτιάτη στρατηγού Παυσανία, νίκησαν το ελαφρά οπλισμένο Περσικό πεζικό, θανατώνοντας και το Μαρδόνιο.Buckley (1996), σελ. 184. Τον ίδιο χρόνο ένας στόλος ελληνικών πλοίων υπό την αρχηγία του Λακεδαιμόνιου βασιλέα Λεωτυχίδα Β' επέτυχε μια αξιοσημείωτη νίκη στη Ναυμαχία της Μυκάλης. Εν τούτοις, όταν το γεγονός αυτό προέτρεψε τους Ίωνες να επαναστατήσουν, ήταν η Σπάρτη εκείνη που απέρριψε το αίτημά τους για ένταξη στην ελληνική συμμαχία. Αντίθετα, πρότεινε να εγκαταλείψουν τις εστίες τους στη Μικρά Ασία και να εγκατασταθούν σε περιοχές που είχαν υποστηρίξει τους Πέρσες.Bengtson, Bloedow, σελ. 104 Ήταν η Αθήνα τελικά εκείνη που προσφέροντας τη φιλία της στις πόλεις αυτές έθεσε τις βάσεις για τη μετέπειτα υπερπόντια ηγεμονία της.Bengtson, Bloedow, σελ. 105 Το 478 π.Χ. ο ελληνικός στόλος του οποίου ηγήθηκε ο Παυσανίας, ο νικητής των Πλαταιών, κατάφερε πλήγματα στις Περσικές δυνάμεις σε Κύπρο και στο Βυζάντιο. Ωστόσο κατηγορήθηκε από τους αντιπάλους του και ανακλήθηκε. Ο αντικατάστης του Δόρκις δεν έγινε δεκτός από τους Ίωνες. Αντίθετα, οι πόλεις που μόλις είχαν κερδίσει την ανεξαρτησία τους στράφηκαν στην Αθήνα. Οι αρχαίες πηγές αποτυγχάνουν να συμφωνήσουν αναφορικά με τον τρόπο αντίδρασης της Σπάρτης στην αυξανόμενη επιρροή του αθηναϊκού κράτους, ίσως γιατί οι αντιδράσεις ανάμεσα στους Λακεδαιμόνιους υπήρξαν μεικτές.Buckley (1996), σελ. 228-229. Αν ασπαστεί κανείς αυτή την άποψη, στη Σπάρτη δημιουργήθηκαν δύο φατρίες: η μία ήταν ικανοποιημένη με το να αφήσει τους Αθηναίους να αναλάβουν τον κίνδυνο συνέχισης του πολέμου κατά των Περσών, ενώ η άλλη ανησυχούσε βαθύτατα για την ευκαιρία που δινόταν στους Αθηναίους να κυριαρχήσουν στον ελλαδικό χώρο.Buckley (1996), σελ. 230-231. Την περίοδο αυτοί οι Λακεδαιμόνιοι γνώρισαν προβλήματα σε γειτονικές τους περιοχές, για παράδειγμα την εχθρότητα της Τεγέας (περ. 473 - 471 π.Χ.), στην οποία αργότερα αναμείχθηκε και το Άργος.Buckley (1996), σελ. 232-235. Ακολούθησε ένας καταστροφικός σεισμός που έλαβε χώρα το 464 π.Χ. και που κόστισε πολλές ανθρώπινες ζωές. Οι είλωτες άρπαξαν αμέσως την ευκαιρία να επαναστατήσουν και να οχυρωθούν στην Ιθώμη.Buckley (1996), σελ. 236. Τους Σπαρτιάτες που πολιόρκησαν το φρούριο αυτό, ήρθε να βοηθήσει ένα αθηναϊκό στράτευμα. Η Σπάρτη τελικά ανησύχησε από το ενδεχόμενο οι Αθηναίοι θα συνασπιστούν με τους επαναστάτες.Cartledge (2004), σελ. 140-141. Συνεπώς απέπεμψαν τους Αθηναίους, παρουσιάζοντας επισήμως τη δικαιολογία ότι εφόσον η αρχική επίθεση στο οχυρό απέτυχε, αυτό που ήταν πλέον απαραίτητο ήταν πολιορκία, κάτι για το οποίο οι ξένοι στρατιώτες δεν τους ήταν απαραίτητοι. Η πράξη αυτή είχε ως αποτέλεσμα τη ρήξη των σχέσεων των δύο πόλεων και λίγο αργότερα οι Αθηναίοι συμμάχησαν με το Άργος.Buckley (1996), σελ. 236-237. Το χάσμα μεγάλωσε ακόμη περισσότερο την εποχή που η Αθήνα έφτασε στο απόγειό της με τον Εφιάλτη και τον Περικλή.Buckley (1996), σελ. 237. Πελοποννησιακός Πόλεμος Όταν εξερράγη ο Πελοποννησιακός Πόλεμος, η Σπάρτη ήταν ακόμη απασχολημένη με την καταστολή της επανάστασης των ειλώτων,Buckley (1996), σελ. 237 συνεπώς η συμμετοχή της ήταν σποραδική και ανοργάνωτη.Forrest (1969), σελ.106-107 Επρόκειτο κυρίως για μεμονωμένες εκστρατείες, η πιο αξιοσημείωτη από τις οποίες ήταν η συμβολή της σε μια ήττα των Αθηναίων στη Μάχη της Τανάγρας το 457 π.Χ. στη Βοιωτία. Ωστόσο ακολούθως επέστρεψαν στην πατρίδα δίνοντας στους Αθηναίους τη δυνατότητα να νικήσουν τους Βοιωτούς στη Μάχη των Οινοφύτων. Όταν η επανάσταση των ειλώτων έλαβε οριστικό τέλος, η Σπάρτη χρειαζόταν μια περίοδο ανάπαυλας, κι έτσι ζήτησε και πέτυχε πενταετή ανακωχή με την Αθήνα. Αντίθετα, σύναψε με το Άργος εκεχειρία τριάντα ετών, έτσι ώστε να εξασφαλιστεί η απερίσπαστη συμμετοχή της στον πόλεμο κατά των Αθηνών. Έτσι η Σπάρτη μπόρεσε να εκμεταλλευτεί την κατάσταση όταν τα Μέγαρα, η Βοιωτία και η Εύβοια επαναστάτησαν, στέλνοντας στρατό στην Αττική. Ο πόλεμος τελείωσε με την Αθήνα να έχει απωλέσει όλες τις κτήσεις της στην ηπειρωτική Ελλάδα με εξαίρεση την Εύβοια την οποία κατέλαβε εκ νέου. Αμφότεροι οι βασιλείς της Σπάρτης εξορίσθηκαν επειδή το επέτρεψαν στους Αθηναίους. Κατόπιν συμφωνήθηκε εκεχειρία τριάντα ετών.Buckley (1996), σελ. 239-240. Μέσα σε έξι έτη, ωστόσο, η Σπάρτη ήδη παρότρυνε τους συμμάχους της να ξεκινήσουν πόλεμο με την Αθήνα έτσι ώστε να υποστηρίξουν την αποστασία της Σάμου. Σε αυτή την περίσταση η Κορινθία|Κόρινθος εναντιώθηκε στη Σπάρτη της οποίας η πρόταση καταψηφίστηκε.Buckley (1996), σελ. 309 Στις αρχές του Πελοποννησιακού Πολέμου τα κύρια παράπονα των ελληνικών πόλεων απέναντι στην Αθήνα ήταν η συμμαχία που σύναψε με την εχθρική προς την Κόρινθο Κέρκυρα, καθώς και η συμπεριφορά της απέναντι στην Ποτίδαια. Εν τούτοις, σύμφωνα με το Θουκυδίδη, η πραγματική αιτία του πολέμου ήταν ο φόβος των Λακεδαιμονίων για την αυξανόμενη δύναμη της Αθήνας.Buckley (1996), σελ. 307-311 Η Σπάρτη εισήλθε στον πόλεμο με πρόφαση την «απελευθέρωση των Ελλήνων» - ένας στόχος που απαιτούσε την ολοκληρωτική ήττα των Αθηναίων. Η μέθοδός της ήταν να εξαπολύει επιθέσεις στην περιοχή της Αττικής προκειμένου να δελεάσει τους τελευταίους σε μάχη. Ωστόσο η Αθήνα δεν απάντησε στις προκλήσεις.Buckley (1996), σελ. 354-355. Το 425 π.Χ. ένα Σπαρτιατικό σώμα παραδόθηκε στους Αθηναίους στην Πύλο, θέτοντας υπό αμφισβήτηση την ικανότητά τους να κερδίσουν τον πόλεμο.Forrest (1969), σελ.112 Τις εντυπώσεις βελτίωσε η εκστρατεία του |Βρασίδα στη Θράκη, τη μοναδική αθηναϊκή κτήση που ήταν προσβάσιμη από την ξηρά, από κοινού με την αποτυχημένη προσπάθεια της Αθήνας να καταλάβει τα χαμένα της εδάφη.Forrest (1969), σελ.111-112 Τα παραπάνω γεγονότα οδήγησαν στην υπογραφή της Νικείου Ειρήνης. Η επιτυχία της Σπάρτης και η τελική κατάληψη της Αθήνας το 405 π.Χ. κατέστη δυνατή με την προδοσία του Αλκιβιάδη, ο οποίος παρέσυρε την πόλη να στείλει το Γύλιππο προς οργάνωση της άμυνας των Συρακουσών, να οχυρώσει τη Δεκέλεια στη βόρεια Αττική, και να υιοθετήσει αυστηρά μέτρα κατά των πόλεων που αποστατούσαν από την αθηναϊκή ηγεμονία. Η έλλειψη πόρων, η οποία θα μπορούσε να αποβεί μοιραία για τις προσπάθειες των Λακεδαιμονίων στη θάλασσα, αντισταθμίστηκε από την Περσία, η οποία παρείχε μεγάλες ποσότητες προμηθειών. Εν τούτοις οι Σπαρτιάτες στρατηγοί αποδείχτηκαν όχι μόνο άπειροι στις ναυτικές εκστρατείες αλλά και σύμφωνα με την αξιολόγηση του Φόρεστ συχνά ήταν ανίκανοι ή βάναυσοι ή και τα δύο.Forrest (1969), σελ.119. Ο διοικητής που ξεχώριζε ήταν ο Λύσανδρος, ο οποίος αν και μέτριος στη στρατηγική, αποδείχτηκε εξαίρετος διπλωμάτης και οργανωτής.Forrest (1969), σελ.120 Επιπροσθέτως είχε στο πλευρό του την επιρροή του Κύρου του Νεώτερου. Όταν ο Κύρος ζήτησε να σταλεί ξανά ο Λύσανδρος για δεύτερη θητεία, κάτι που παραβίαζε τα πολιτικά ήθη και το σύνταγμα της Σπάρτης, βρέθηκε μια δικλείδα καθώς ήταν ακόμη νωπή η ήττα της στη Ναυμαχία των Αργινουσών.Kagan (2004), σελ. 469. Ο Λύσανδρος απολάμβανε σε τέτοιο βαθμό την εμπιστοσύνη του Κύρου ώστε ο τελευταίος να του παρέχει όλα τα μέσα που χρειαζόταν για την ανακατασκευή του στόλου της Σπάρτης. Το 404 π.Χ. ο Λύσανδρος κατέστρεψε τον Αθηναϊκό στόλο στη Ναυμαχία στους Αιγός Ποταμούς. Κατόπιν έπλευσε από πόλη σε πόλη εγκαθιστώντας ολιγαρχικά πολιτεύματα. Αυτό είχε ως συνέπεια το θάνατο πολλών ανθρώπων που ασπάζονταν τη δημοκρατία. Όταν η Αθήνα τελικά παραδόθηκε στο λιμό και κατέθεσε τα όπλα, ίσως και να περίμενε τον ολικό αφανισμό της, κάτι που ζητούσαν με θέρμη η Κόρινθος και η Θήβα. Η Σπάρτη αρνήθηκε, καθώς διαισθάνθηκε ότι Θήβα και Κόρινθος θα μετατρέπονταν σε αντιπάλους της. Μια εκδοχή που είναι πιθανότερη είναι η Σπάρτη να ήταν πιο διαιρεμένη από ό,τι άφηνε να αντιληφθούν οι άλλες πόλεις. Είναι πιθανόν ο Λύσανδρος να επιθυμούσε τον αφανισμό της Αθήνας, ενώ οι πολιτικοί του αντίπαλοι να φοβήθηκαν την αίγλη ενός στρατηγού που πλούτισε λαφυραγωγώντας την Αττική. Κατ’ επέκταση δεν αμύνθηκαν υπέρ των Αθηνών από ευγνωμοσύνη, αλλά από φόβο για το Λύσανδρο. Σε κάθε περίπτωση, οι όροι που προσέφεραν οι Λακεδαιμόνιοι δεν υπήρξαν ιδιαίτερα γενναιόδωροι και περιελάμβαναν την καταστροφή των Μακρών Τειχών και εκείνων του Πειραιώς. Ο Λύσανδρος σύντομα και συγκεκριμένα την άνοιξη του 404 π.Χ. βρήκε την ευκαιρία να παραχωρήσει τη διακυβέρνηση της Αθήνας σε μία ομάδα 30 ολιγαρχικών, που έμειναν γνωστοί με τον όρο οι «Τριάκοντα Τύραννοι».Cartledge (2000), σελ.280-281. 4ος αιώνας π.Χ. Σπαρτιατική Ηγεμονία Η πτώση της Αθήνας άφησε τη Σπάρτη και πάλι μόνη κυρίαρχη δύναμη στον ελληνικό χώρο. Αν και οι λεπτομέρειες αναφορικά με τον τρόπο που οι Λακεδαιμόνιοι κυβέρνησαν τους πρώην υποτελείς των Αθηνών είναι άγνωστος, σίγουρα υπήρξε όσο αυταρχικός ήταν και εκείνος των Αθηνών. Σε γενικές γραμμές η σπαρτιατική ηγεμονία ασκήθηκε εγωιστικά, με ελάχιστη μέριμνα για τις ευαισθησίες των συμμάχων ή των νέων υποτακτικών της.Cartledge (2000), σελ. 349 Ο αναβρασμός των ελληνικών πόλεων διακρίνεται στην επανάσταση των Βοιωτών, της Ηλείας και της Κορίνθου, που προσέφεραν καταφύγιο σε εκείνους που δέχθηκαν διώξεις κατά τη διάρκεια της τυραννίας των Τριάκοντα στην Αθήνα.Cartledge (2000), σελ. 349-350 Όταν οι πολιτικοί φυγάδες ανέτρεψαν επιτυχώς το πολίτευμα αυτό, η απάντηση της Σπάρτης ήταν να στείλει το Λύσανδρο με μια ομάδα μισθοφόρων που σκόπευαν να αποκαταστήσουν την τάξη.Cartledge (2000), σελ. 350 Πολύ σύντομα, εν τούτοις, η Σπάρτη έστειλε το βασιλέα Παυσανία Β'. Τελικά οι Λακεδαιμόνιοι επέτρεψαν την επάνοδο της δημοκρατίας, ωστόσο διαχώρισαν την Ελευσίνα όπου είχαν καταφύγει οι ολιγαρχικοί από την πόλη των Αθηνών.Cartledge (2000), σελ. 383-384 Αν και αυτός ο διακανονισμός υπηρετούσε τα συμφέροντα της Σπάρτης βάζοντας τέρμα στη συμμαχία των Βοιωτών και Κορινθίων με την Αθήνα (σύντομα η Βοιωτία απέσπασε τον Ωρωπό από τους Αθηναίους), ο Παυσανίας δικάστηκε για την μετριοπάθειά του και γλύτωσε μετά βίας την καταδίκη.Cartledge (2000), σελ. 351 Η φιλία της Σπάρτης προς το πρόσωπο του Κύρου συνεχιζόταν με αποτέλεσμα να του παρέχει στήριξη όταν εκείνος προσπάθησε να πάρει την εξουσία. Μετά το θάνατο του Κύρου στη Μάχη στα Κούναξα, η Σπάρτη σύντομα προσπάθησε να έρθει σε κάποια συνεννόηση με το βασιλιά Αρταξέρξη Β'. Στα τέλη του 401 π.Χ., ωστόσο, η Σπάρτη αποφάσισε να ανταποκριθεί στο κάλεσμα μιας μερίδας ιωνικών πόλεων και έστειλε εκστρατευτικό σώμα στη Μικρά Ασία.Cartledge (2000), σελ. 191 Αν και ο πόλεμος είχε ως πρόσχημα την αλληλεγγύη απέναντι στη δοκιμασία των ομοεθνών τους, η ήττα της Σπάρτης στη Ναυμαχία της Κνίδου το 394 π.Χ. έγινε δεκτή με ανακούφιση από τις πόλεις της περιοχής. Αν και η Περσική κυριαρχία απέναντι στις ελληνικές πόλεις σήμαινε την καταβολή φόρων, θεωρήθηκε προτιμότερη από το σπαρτιατικό ζυγό. Προς το τέλος του 396 π.Χ., η Περσία έστειλε έναν Ρόδιο διπλωμάτη με δώρα στους πολιτικούς αντιπάλους των Λακεδαιμονίων στην ηπειρωτική Ελλάδα. Εν τούτοις, αυτή η προσέγγιση απλώς ήταν ενθαρρυντική για τις πόλεις που ήδη ένιωθαν αγανάκτηση απέναντι στη Σπάρτη. Πρώτοι οι Λακεδαιμόνιοι κινήθηκαν επιθετικά εναντίον της Βοιωτίας, επειδή υποστήριξε τη συμμαχική της Λοκρίδα κατά της φιλοσπαρτιατικής Φωκίδας. Τότε εξαπολύθηκε στρατός ενάντια στον Παυσανία και το Λύσανδρο. Καθώς ο Παυσανίας ήταν κάπως απρόθυμος να διεξάγει την όλη επιχείρηση, ο Λύσανδρος προχώρησε. Έχοντας αποσπάσει τον Ορχομενό από την Βοιωτική Ομοσπονδία, βρήκε το θάνατο κατά τη διάρκεια της Μάχης της Αλιάρτου. Όταν ο Παυσανίας έφθασε στο πεδίο της μάχης, αντί να εκδικηθεί για την ήττα, ζήτησε ανακωχή για να κηδεύει τους νεκρούς. Για αυτό ο Παυσανίας δικάσθηκε και πάλι και αυτή τη φορά εξορίστηκε.Cartledge (2000), σελ. 358-359 Αν και στη Μάχη της Κορώνειας, ο νέος βασιλέας της Σπάρτης, ο Αγησίλαος Α', επέτυχε να νικήσει τους Βοιωτούς και τους Κορινθίους, οι Σπαρτιάτες κατάλαβαν την ανάγκη να απαλλαχθούν από την εχθρότητα των Περσών και αν ήταν δυνατό να τους χρησιμοποιήσουν στα δικά τους σχέδια. Έτσι συμφώνησαν με τον Αρταξέρξη Β' να υπογράψουν την ταπεινωτική Ανταλκίδειο Ειρήνη (387 π.Χ.), με την οποία παραχώρησαν στο Μεγάλο Βασιλιά τις ελληνικές πόλεις των μικρασιατικών ακτών και της Κύπρου, με αντάλλαγμα την αυτονομία των έτερων πόλεων της Ελλάδας. Πλέον Σπάρτη και Περσία ήταν έτοιμες να ανοίξουν πόλεμο ενάντια σε όλους εκείνους που θα αντιστέκονταν στο διακανονισμό αυτό.Cartledge (2000), σελ. 370 Επρόκειτο για μια μάλλον ατομιστική ερμηνεία της αυτονομίας από την πλευρά των Λακεδαιμονίων, καθώς καμία πόλη δεν είχε το δικαίωμα να επιλέξει το δημοκρατικό πολίτευμα αντί για την ευνοούμενη των Σπαρτιατών ολιγαρχία. Το 383 π.Χ. μια έκκληση δύο πόλεων της Χαλκιδικής, καθώς και του ηγεμόνα της Μακεδονίας, έδωσαν στη Σπάρτη το πρόσχημα ώστε να διασπάσει το Χαλκιδική Ομοσπονδία, του οποίας ηγεμόνευε ήταν η Όλυνθος. Μετά από πολυετή σύγκρουση, η πόλη αυτή ηττήθηκε, με αποτέλεσμα την προσχώρηση των πόλεων της Χαλκιδικής στην Πελοποννησιακή Συμμαχία. Η νέα κατάσταση ωφέλησε την Μακεδονία.Cartledge (2000), σελ. 373-374 Το 382 π.Χ. ο Φοιβίδας, επικεφαλής μιας σπαρτιατικής δύναμης που προέλαυνε βόρεια εναντίον της Ολύνθου, πραγματοποίησε μια παράκαμψη καταλαμβάνοντας την Καδμεία, την ακρόπολη των Θηβών. Ο αρχηγός της αντισπαρτιατικής παράταξης της πόλης εκτελέστηκε μετά από στημένη δίκη και μια μικρή κλίκα φιλοσπαρτιατών ανέλαβε την ηγεμονία των Θηβών και άλλων πόλεων της περιοχής. Το περιστατικό αυτό ήταν κατάφωρη παραβίαση της Ανταλκίδειου Ειρήνης. Ακολούθησε επανάσταση των Θηβαίων και έκρηξη νέου πολέμου. Η πρωτοβουλία ανήκει στη Σπάρτη, ωστόσο απέτυχε τελικά να πετύχει τους σκοπούς της. Μια ανοργάνωτη επίθεση στο λιμένα του Πειραιώς από το Σπαρτιάτη διοικητή Σφοδρία υπονόμευσε τη σπαρτιατική υπεροχή, καθώς εξανάγκασε την Αθήνα να στραφεί στη Θήβα. Ακολούθησαν ήττες των Λακεδαιμονίων στη θάλασσα κατά τη Ναυμαχία της Νάξου και στην ξηρά στη Μάχη της Τεγύρας. Κατ' επέκταση δεν κατάφεραν να εμποδίσουν την επανίδρυση ούτε του Κοινού των Βοιωτών ούτε της Αθηναϊκής Ηγεμονίας. Θηβαϊκή Ηγεμονία Το 371 π.Χ., οι Σπαρτιάτες συγκάλεσαν στην πόλη τους νέα συνάντηση για διαπραγματεύσεις. Η Θήβα υπερασπίστηκε την ισχυρή της θέση στη Βοιωτία, κάτι που οδήγησε σε νέα επίθεση των Λακεδαιμονίων υπό τον Κλεόμβροτο. Η απόφαση των Θηβαίων να δώσουν τη Μάχη των Λεύκτρων δεν συνοδευόταν από αυτοπεποίθηση, αλλά επρόκειτο για λύση ανάγκης. Ωστόσο κέρδισαν μια λαμπρή νίκη, συντρίβοντας την υπεροψία των σπαρτιατικών όπλων και καταφέροντας μεγάλο πλήγμα στο έμψυχο δυναμικό της πόλης. Με τον τρόπο αυτό η κυριαρχία της Ελλάδος πέρασε στα χέρια των Θηβαίων. Το χειμώνα του 370 π.Χ. ο βασιλέας Αγησίλαος Β' ξεκίνησε εκστρατεία στην Αρκαδία. Η πρωτοβουλία αυτή τελικά στράφηκε εναντίον του, εφόσον οι Αρκάδες στράφηκαν για βοήθεια στη Βοιωτία. Η τελευταία αντέδρασε στέλνοντας έναν ισχυρό στρατό υπό τις διαταγές του Επαμεινώνδα, ο οποίος αρχικά προέλασε κατά της Σπάρτης και κατόπιν μετέβη στη Μεσσηνία όπου οι είλωτες είχαν ήδη αποστατήσει. Ο Επαμεινώνδας διασφάλισε την ανεξαρτησία των Μεσσηνίων - οι οποίοι βρίσκονταν επί τέσσερις αιώνες υπό Σπαρτιατική κατοχή - επανιδρύοντας την πρωτεύουσά τους, Μεσσήνη.Cartledge (2000), σελ. 384-385. Η τελευταία καθοριστική μάχη δόθηκε το 362 π.Χ. Την περίοδο αυτή διάφορες από τις συμμαχικές προς τη Θήβα πόλεις είχαν συμμαχήσει με τη Σπάρτη, όπως παραδόξως και η Αθήνα. Η Μάχη της Μαντινείας (362 π.Χ.) ανέδειξε νικητές τους Θηβαίους Στη μάχη φονεύθηκε ο Επαμεινώνδας.Cartledge (2000), σελ. 391. Όταν κόπασε η μάχη τόσο οι σύμμαχοι όσο και οι εχθροί της Σπάρτης σύναψαν ειρήνη. Μόνο οι Λακεδαιμόνιοι αρνήθηκαν, καθώς δεν μπορούσαν να αποδεχθούν την ανεξαρτησία της Μεσσηνίας.Cartledge (2000), σελ. 392. Ωστόσο, η Σπάρτη δεν διέθετε πλέον ούτε το στρατό ούτε τα οικονομικά μέσα για να ανακτήσει το χαμένο της έδαφος και η παρουσία των ανεξάρτητων Αρκάδων και Μεσσηνίων στα σύνορά της, έθετε την ασφάλειά της σε μεγάλο κίνδυνο. Εν τούτοις, ένωσε τις δυνάμεις της με την Αθήνα και την Αχαΐα το 353 π.Χ. ώστε να εμποδίσει το βασιλέα της Μακεδονίας, Φίλιππο Β', να διέλθει από τις Θερμοπύλες και να εισβάλλει στη Φωκίδα. Πέραν τούτου δεν έλαβε ξανά μέρος στην προσπάθεια των άλλων πόλεων της ηπειρωτικής Ελλάδας κατά της Μακεδονίας. Όταν ο Φίλιππος νικούσε ολοκληρωτικά τους Αθηναίους και τους Θηβαίους στη Μάχη της Χαιρώνειας (338 π.Χ.) το 338 π.Χ., η Σπάρτη παρέμεινε αδρανής εξαιτίας των φιλομακεδονικών αισθημάτων της γειτονικής Μεσσηνίας και τους Άργους. Εντούτοις, μετά τη μάχη η Σπάρτη αρνήθηκε πεισματικά να υποταχθεί με τη θέλησή της στο Φίλιππο. Αναγκάστηκε να το κάνει μετά τη λεηλασία της Λακωνίας και τη μεταφορά ορισμένων περιοχών στα σύνορά της στα χέρια των γειτονικών της κρατών. Κατά τη διάρκεια της απουσίας του Αλεξάνδρου του Μέγα στην Ανατολή, ο βασιλιάς Άγις Γ' επιτέθηκε κατά της Μακεδονίας με τη βοήθεια κάποιων πόλεων που αποφάσισαν να εξεγερθούν. Ωστόσο η επανάσταση καταπνίγηκε από τον αντιβασιλέα της Μακεδονίας, Αντίπατρο, με τη Μάχη της Μεγαλόπολης (331 π.Χ.), κατά τη διάρκεια της οποίας ο Άγις σκοτώθηκε. Η ανάμνηση της ήττας αυτής ήταν νωπή στην μνήμη των Λακεδαιμονίων όταν ξέσπασε μια γενική επανάσταση των ελληνικών πόλεων ενάντια στην κυριαρχία των Μακεδόνων, που έμεινε γνωστή ως Λαμιακός Πόλεμος. Κατά τη διάρκειά του η Σπάρτη τήρησε ουδετερότητα.Green (1994), σελ.10 3ος αιώνας π.Χ. Κατά τη διάρκεια εκστρατείας που πραγματοποίησε ο Δημήτριος ο Πολιορκητής το 294 π.Χ. με στόχο την κατάκτηση της Πελοποννήσου, οι Λακεδαιμόνιοι υπό την ηγεμονία του Αρχίδαμου Δ' προσπάθησαν να αντισταθούν, αλλά γνώρισαν την ήττα σε δύο μάχες. Αν η προσοχή του Δημητρίου δεν στρεφόταν απότομα προς τη Μακεδονία η πόλη ίσως έπεφτε.Green (1994), σελ. 125. Το 293 π.Χ. μια σπαρτιατική δύναμη υπό τον Κλεώνυμο, ενέπνευσε θάρρος στους Βοιωτούς ώστε να αψηφήσουν το Δημήτριο. Η υποχώρηση ωστόσο των Σπαρτιατών άφησε τη Θήβα εκτεθειμένη. Το 280 π.Χ. ο βασιλέας Αρεύς Α' και οι άνδρες του εξεστράτευσαν βόρεια με τη πρόφαση της υπεράσπισης κάποιας ιερής περιοχής γύρω από τους Δελφούς από την Αιτωλική Συμπολιτεία. Τελικά σκόρπισαν κάνοντας λεηλασίες, κάτι που είχε ως αποτέλεσμα την ήττα τους από τους Αιτωλούς που τους αιφνιδίασαν.Grainger (1999), σελ. 96. Το 272 π.Χ., με την παρότρυνση του Κλεώνυμου, ο βασιλέας της Ηπείρου, Πύρρος, αφού είχε επιστρέψει από την περίφημη εκστρατεία του στην ιταλική χερσόνησο, εισέβαλε στην Πελοπόννησο.Green (1994), σελ. 144. Ο Αιακίδης βασιλέας είχε την πεποίθηση ότι η Σπάρτη θα καταλαμβανόταν εύκολα εφόσον ο βασιλέας Αρεύς Α' και οι άνδρες του απουσίαζαν στην Κρήτη. Ωστόσο η επίθεση του αποδείχθηκε άκαρπη, καθώς ο νεαρός γιος του Αρέως, ο Ακρότατος, με τους λιγοστούς υπερασπιστές της πόλης – κυρίως γυναίκες και μεγαλύτερους σε ηλικία άνδρες – έδωσαν λυσσαλέα μάχη μέχρι να επιστρέψει ο βασιλέας. Τελικά ο Πύρρος έστρεψε την προσοχή του στο Άργος και στο μεγάλο του αντίπαλο, Αντίγονο Β' τον Γονατά, και αναχώρησε. Το 264 π.Χ. οι Λακεδαιμόνιοι συμμάχησαν με την Αθήνα και την Αίγυπτο (καθώς και μερικές μικρότερες ελληνικές πόλεις) σε μια προσπάθεια να ανεξαρτητοποιηθούν από τους Μακεδόνες. Κατά τη διάρκεια του Χρεμωνίδειου Πολέμου, ο Αρεύς τέθηκε επικεφαλής δύο εκστρατειών στον Ισθμό, βρίσκοντας το θάνατο στη δεύτερη. Όταν η Αχαϊκή Συμπολιτεία περίμενε επίθεση από τους Αιτωλούς, η Σπάρτη έστειλε στρατό με τον Άγιδα Δ' για να βοηθήσει στην άμυνα του Ισθμού. Οι Λακεδαιμόνιοι, όμως, επέστρεψαν όταν φάνηκε ότι η επίθεση δεν θα λάμβανε ποτέ χώρα.Grainger (1999), σελ. 152. Λίγο καιρό μετά, κάπου το 244 π.Χ., ένας στρατός Αιτωλών λεηλάτησε τη Λακωνία, παίρνοντας μαζί όπως λέχθηκε κάπου 50.000 αιχμαλώτους, αν και ίσως πρόκειται για υπερβολή.Grainger (1999), σελ. 162. Ο Grainger θεωρεί ότι η επίθεση αυτή ήταν τμήμα κάποιας εκστρατείας των Αιτωλών με στόχο την ενοποίηση των πελοποννησιακών πόλεων. Αν και η Αιτωλία κατά κύριο λόγο επιζητούσε τον περιορισμό της Αχαΐας, επειδή οι πόλεις που ενδιαφέρονταν είχαν αντισπαρτιατικά αισθήματα, ένιωσε επιτακτική ανάγκη να δώσει την εντύπωση αντισπαρτιατικής δύναμης.Grainger (1999), σελ. 162-164. Στα μέσα του αιώνα εκδηλώθηκε μια κοινωνική κρίση, η οποία είχε ήδη δείξει τα σημεία της από καιρό. Ο πλούτος είχε συγκεντρωθεί στα χέρια εκατό περίπου οικογενειών.Green (1994), σελ. 250. Αντιθέτως, ο αριθμός των "Ομοίων", που πάντοτε αποτελούσαν τη σπονδυλική στήλη του σπαρτιατικού στρατού είχε μειωθεί στους 700, κάτι λιγότερους από το ένα πέμπτο των 9.000 ανδρών του απόγειου της δύναμής της τον 7ο αιώνα π.Χ. Ο Άγις Δ' ήταν ο πρώτος που αποπειράθηκε να προβεί σε μεταρρυθμίσεις. Το πρόγραμμά του περιελάμβανε διαγραφή των χρεών και αναδασμό της γης. Η αντίσταση που προέβαλε ο έτερος βασιλέας, Λεωνίδας Β', δεν είχε αποτέλεσμα καθώς ο τελευταίος έχασε την εξουσία του υπό αδιευκρίνιστες συνθήκες. Ωστόσο οι πολιτικοί αντίπαλοι του Άγι εκμεταλλεύτηκαν κάποια περίοδο που εκείνος απουσίαζε για να τον υπονομεύσουν, με αποτέλεσμα να περάσει από δίκη-παρωδία μόλις επέστρεψε και να εκτελεστεί.Green (1994), σελ. 253. Η επόμενη προσπάθεια για μεταρρυθμίσεις προήλθε από το γιο του εχθρού του Άγι Λεωνίδα, τον Κλεομένη Γ'. Το 229 π.Χ. ο Κλεομένης ηγήθηκε μιας επίθεσης στη Μεγαλόπολη, αρχίζοντας πόλεμο με την Αχαΐα. Ο στρατηγός της, Άρατος, αν και διέθετε πολλαπλάσιους στρατιώτες τον αντιμετώπισε με επιφύλαξη. Μολαταύτα ο Κλεομένης κατόρθωσε να αναδειχτεί νικητής. Έχοντας μια τέτοια νίκη στο ενεργητικό του άφησε στο πεδίο της μάχης τους ομοίους – στρατιώτες του και οδήγησε το μισθοφορικό τμήμα του στρατού του κατά της Σπάρτης. Κατά τη διάρκεια του πραξικοπήματος τέσσερις από τους πέντε εφόρους έχασαν τη ζωή τους και ο θεσμός καταλύθηκε.Green (1994), σελ. 257. Η γη ξαναμοιράστηκε επιτρέποντας σε περισσότερους ανθρώπους να αποκτήσουν πολιτικά δικαιώματα. Τα χρέη χαρίστηκαν. Ο Κλεομένης ανέθεσε δε στο Σφαίρο, το στωικό του σύμβουλο, να αναβιώσει τα παλαιά έθιμα της αυστηρής εκπαίδευσης και του λιτού τρόπου ζωής. Για τον Green, το γεγονός ότι το καθήκον ανατέθηκε σε έναν μη-Σπαρτιάτη, είναι ενδεικτικό του πόσο είχε απομακρυνθεί η Σπάρτη από το Λυκούργειο παρελθόν της. Αυτοί οι διακανονισμοί επέφεραν την εχθρότητα των εύπορων Πελοποννήσιων οι οποίοι φοβούνταν το ενδεχόμενο μιας κοινωνικής επανάστασης. Σε άλλους, και κυρίως στους πτωχούς, ο Κλεομένης χάρισε ελπίδα, η οποία όμως έσβησε γρήγορα όταν ο Κλεομένης ξεκίνησε να καταλαμβάνει γειτονικές πόλεις, καθιστώντας καταφανές ότι οι προθέσεις του για κοινωνικές μεταρρυθμίσεις εκτός Σπάρτης ήταν το τελευταίο πράγμα που είχε στο μυαλό του.Green (1994), σελ. 259-260. Προχωρώντας σε μεταρρυθμίσεις ο Κλεομένης είχε στο μυαλό του την αναβίωση της σπαρτιατικής δύναμης. Αρχικά σημείωσε επιτυχίες, καταλαμβάνοντας πόλεις που μέχρι τότε άνηκαν στην Αχαϊκή Συμπολιτεία και κερδίζοντας τη χρηματοδότηση της Πτολεμαϊκής Αιγύπτου.Green (2008), σελ. 87. Ο Άρατος, όμως, αποφάσισε να συμμαχήσει με την ως τότε εχθρό των Αχαιών, τη Μακεδονία. Με την Αίγυπτο να αποσύρει τη στήριξή της, ο Κλεομένης αποφάσισε να διακινδυνεύσει τα πάντα σε μία μάχη.Green (2008), σελ. 88. Στη Μάχη της Σελλασίας που έλαβε χώρα το 222 π.Χ., ο συνασπισμός Αχαϊκής Συμπολιτείας και Μακεδονίας νίκησε τον Κλεομένη. Ο Μακεδόνας βασιλέας, Αντίγονος Γ ο Δώσων εισήλθε πανηγυρικά στην πόλη της Σπάρτης, κάτι που οι πολίτες της δεν είχαν υποφέρει ποτέ στο παρελθόν. Οι έφοροι επέστρεψαν στην εξουσία ενώ η βασιλεία καταργήθηκε.Green (2008), σελ. 89. Τελικά η Σπάρτη έπεσε στα χέρια σκληρών και άπληστων τυράννων όπως ο Λυκούργος και ο Μαχανίδας, με τον τελευταίο να θανατώνεται από τον Φιλοποίμενα. 2ος αιώνας π.Χ. Οι πηγές που αναφέρονται στο Νάβιδα, ο οποίος ανέλαβε την εξουσία το 207 π.Χ., συμφωνούν σε αξιοσημείωτο βαθμό ως προς την εχθρική διάθεση απέναντί του, και είναι αδύνατον να μαντέψει κανείς την αλήθεια πίσω από τις κατηγορίες που του επιρρίπτουν. Οι μεταρρυθμίσεις του σίγουρα προχώρησαν πολύ βαθύτερα από εκείνες του Κλεομένη ο οποίος είχε απελευθερώσει 6.000 είλωτες ως λύση απελπισίας.Cartledge (2004), σελ. 235 Αν εμπιστευτούμε τις μαρτυρίες του Πολύβιου και του Λίβιου, θα τον απορρίπταμε σαν λίγο καλύτερο από έναν λωποδύτη φύλαρχο, κρατώντας τη Σπάρτη με μέτρα μεγάλης σκληρότητας και καταναγκασμού και χρησιμοποιώντας μισθοφόρους σε μεγάλο βαθμό στους πολέμους του. Ο Φόρεστ παίρνει στα σοβαρά τις κατηγορίες αυτές, ακόμη και πως στην εποχή του το κράτος υποστήριξε την πειρατεία και τη ληστεία, αλλά δε δέχεται πως ήταν τόσο ατομιστής όσο τον θέλουν οι αρχαίες πηγές. Τον βλέπει ως μια σκοτεινότερη εκδοχή του Κλεομένη, ο οποίος ειλικρινά προσπάθησε να αναβιώσει το μεγαλείο της Σπάρτης και να λύσει την κοινωνική της κρίση.Forrest (1969), σελ. 149. Επιπλέον ξεκίνησε την κατασκευή των πρώτων τειχών της πόλης, με έκταση κάπου 9,66 χλμ.Cartledge (2004), σελ. 236 Την περίοδο αυτή η Αχαΐα έπαψε να πρόσκειται στη Μακεδονία, συμμαχώντας με μια νέα ανερχόμενη δύναμη: τη Ρώμη. Καθώς η Συμπολιτεία αυτή αποτελούσε το μεγαλύτερο αντίπαλο της Σπάρτης, ο Νάβις προσέγγισε τους Μακεδόνες. Είχε γίνει πλέον εξαιρετικά δύσκολο για τη Μακεδονία να ελέγχει το Άργος και έτσι ο Φίλιππος Ε' αποφάσισε να το παραχωρήσει στη Σπάρτη για να δημιουργηθούν περαιτέρω τριβές με την Αχαΐα. Ωστόσο ήταν αρκετά προσεκτικός ώστε να μην καταστρέψει τις διπλωματικές του σχέσεις με τη Ρώμη. Παρά το γεγονός αυτό, μετά από την ολοκλήρωση τριών πολέμων κατά της Μακεδονίας, η Ρώμη ξεκίνησε πόλεμο κατά του Νάβιδα στέλνοντας στρατό στη Λακωνία υπό τον Φλαμινίνο. Ο Νάβις αναγκάστηκε να συνθηκολογήσει εγκαταλείποντας όλες του τις κτήσεις εκτός Λακωνίας, παραδίδοντας λιμένες και το στόλο του, και πληρώνοντας αποζημίωση 500 ταλάντων.Τίτος Λίβιος xxxiv. 33–43 Μετά την αποχώρηση των Ρωμαίων κατάφερε να ανακτήσει το Γύθειο, παρά την προσπάθεια που έκανε να το καταλάβει πρώτος ο Φιλοποίμην, επικεφαλής της Αχαϊκής Συμπολιτείας. Τελικά οι δύο στρατοί ήρθαν αντιμέτωποι με τους Λακεδαιμονίους να γνωρίζουν συντριπτική ήττα, ενώ ο Φιλοποίμην λεηλάτησε για τριάντα ημέρες τη Λακωνία χωρίς αντίσταση. Ο Νάβις δολοφονήθηκε το 192 π.Χ. και ο Φιλοποίμην ανάγκασε τη Σπάρτη να γίνει μέλος της Αχαϊκής Συμπολιτείας. Αυτό προκάλεσε μεγάλες αντιδράσεις. Ωστόσο η ένοπλη παρέμβαση των Αχαιών υποχρέωσε τους Λακεδαιμονίους να καταστρέψουν τα τείχη τους, να διαλύσουν το μισθοφορικό στρατό τους, να ανακαλέσουν όλους τους εξόριστους, να εγκαταλείψουν τους θεσμούς που εγκαθίδρυσε ο Λυκούργος και τέλος να αποδεχτούν τον αχαϊκό νόμο και τους θεσμούς που εκείνος όριζε (188 π.Χ.) Ξανά και ξανά οι διπλωματικές σχέσεις Σπαρτιατών και Αχαιών αποτέλεσαν το θέμα συζητήσεων στη Ρώμη ή το αίτιο αποστολής διπλωματών στην Ελλάδα, αλλά καμία καθοριστική παρέμβαση των Ρωμαίων δεν έλαβε χώρα μέχρι τη στιγμή που λήφθηκε η απόφαση να αποκοπούν από τη Συμπολιτεία η Σπάρτη, η Κόρινθος, το Άργος, ο Ορχομενός στην Αρκαδία και η Ηράκλεια στο όρος Οίτη. Με τον τρόπο αυτό οι Αχαιοί ήρθαν σε πλήρη ρήξη με τη Ρώμη και τελικά, το 146 π.Χ., μετά την άγρια λεηλασία της Κορίνθου, η Συμπολιτεία διαλύθηκε και η ηπειρωτική Ελλάδα ενσωματώθηκε στη Ρωμαϊκή επαρχία της Μακεδονίας. Μακεδονική και Ρωμαϊκή Εποχή Τα επόμενα έτη η Μακεδονία θα κυριαρχήσει στην Ελλάδα και όχι μόνο, ενώ η Σπάρτη θα συνεχίσει να βυθίζεται στην εσωτερική της κρίση και μετά την μάχη της Μεγαλόπολης και της Σελλασίας η Σπάρτη θα καταρρεύσει τελείως μέχρι και τη Ρωμαϊκή κατάκτηση (146 π.Χ.). Μεσαιωνική Εποχή Αυτή την περίοδο η Λακωνία είναι απλώς μία μικρή, αγροτική περιοχή χωρίς ιδιαίτερη σημασία. Το 396 μ.Χ. ο Αλάριχος, ο ηγέτης των Βησιγότθων, καταστρέφει τη Σπάρτη. Το 586 μ.Χ. κατά τη διάρκεια μίας Σλαβικής επιδρομής οι τελευταίοι κάτοικοι της Σπάρτης θα την εγκαταλείψουν για μία πιο ασφαλή τοποθεσία, την Μονεμβασία. Εκείνη την περίοδο αρκετοί Σλάβοι εγκαταστάθηκαν στην περιοχή. Η κεντρική εξουσία της Κωνσταντινούπολης δεν έδινε μεγάλη σημασία σε μία μικρή περιοχή του θέματος Πελοποννήσου και κάποιες σλαβικές φυλές στα ορεινά, όπως οι Μηλιγγοί, κατάφεραν να παραμείνουν ανεξέλεγκτες μέχρι την έλευση των Φράγκων. Περίπου στα 970, και μέχρι το θανατό του, έδρασε στην περιοχή ο όσιος Νίκων "ο Μετανοείτε". Το 1205 με την άφιξη στην περιοχή των σταυροφόρων της 4ης Σταυροφορίας πολλοί τοπικοί άρχοντες, που είχαν ανεξαρτητοποιθεί από την Κωνσταντινούπολη καιρό πριν, συντάχθηκαν με τους Φράγκους ενώ άλλοι τους αντιστάθηκαν. Αυτή την εποχή στην τοποθεσία της αρχαίας Σπάρτης υπάρχει η κωμόπολη Λακεδαίμονα, και στην περιοχή δεν υπάρχει ουσιαστικός έλεγχος από την Κωνσταντινούπολη, αλλά τις τύχες του τόπου καθορίζει μία τοπική αρχοντική οικογένεια, οι Χαμάρετοι. Η Λακωνία αντιστάθηκε στους Φράγκους μέχρι τα μέσα της δεκαετίας 1230-40 ενώ η Μονεμβασία συνθηκολόγησε μετά από τριετή πολιορκία (1246-48). Το 1249 ο Γουλιέλμος Β' Βιλλαρδουίνος έκτισε ένα οχυρό επάνω σε μία οροκορυφή του Ταϋγέτου, τον Μυστρά. Ο Γουλιέλμος Β' αιχμαλωτίστηκε το 1259 στην μάχη της Πελαγονίας από τους Βυζαντινούς και για να αφεθεί ελεύθερος αναγκάστηκε να τους εκχωρήσει τρία κάστρα, μέσα σε αυτά και τον Μυστρά. Οι Βυζαντινοί ίδρυσαν το Δεσποτάτο Μυστρά, με έδρα τον Μυστρά, και χρησιμοποίησαν τη Λακωνία ως βάση για την ανακατάληψη της Πελοποννήσου. Η Πελοπόννησος τελικά περιήλθε στην εξουσία τους (εκτός από λίγα κάστρα) το 1430, αλλά το 1460 υποτάχθηκε στην Οθωμανική Αυτοκρατορία. Νεότερη Εποχή Στη Νεότερη Εποχή η Λακωνία θα εξεγερθεί αρκετές φορές μαζί με άλλες περιοχές εναντίον των Τούρκων αλλά χωρίς αποτέλεσμα, καθώς οι Τούρκοι θα καταφέρνουν ως το 1800 να νικούν και τους Έλληνες και τους Βενετούς. Το 1821 η περιοχή θα εξεγερθεί με τη βοήθεια των ανυπότακτων Μανιατών. Ως το 1828 θα καταφέρουν να καταλάβουν τα κάστρα της περιοχής και να αντιμετωπίσουν τον Ιμπραήμ. Το 1834 αποφασίζεται από την αντιβασιλεία του Όθωνα η οικοδόμηση της πόλης της Σπάρτης στην αρχαία της θέση. Η Λακωνία και η Σπάρτη από εκείνο το σημείο ακολουθούν τις τύχες της υπόλοιπης Ελλάδας. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Ηγεμόνες Σπάρτης * Λάκωνες * Λακωνία * Σπαρτο-Θηβαϊκοί Πόλεμοι * Σπαρτο-Αθηναϊκοί Πόλεμοι Βιβλιογραφία Boardman, J., «Artemis Orthia and Chronology», BSA 58 (1963), 1-7. Buschor Ε. - Massow W. von., «Vom Amyklaion», ΑΜ52 (1927),1-85. Calligas Ρ. G., «From the Amyklaion», Φιλολάκων, Laconian Studies in Honour of Hector Catling (J. Motyka Sanders ed.), The Managing Committee of the British School at Athens, London 1992, 31.48. Cartledge Ρ.Α., «Early Lakedaimon: The Making of a Conquest-State», Laconian Studies in Honour of Hector Catling (J. Motyka Sanders ed.), The Managing Committee of the British School at Athens, London 1992, 49-55. Catling Η. W., «Excavations at the Menelaion, Sparta 1973-1976», AR 23 (1976-77), 24-42. Cavanagh W.C. - Laxton R.R., «Lead Figurines from the Menelaion and Seriation», BSA 79 (1984), 23-36. Coulson W.D.E., «The Dark Age Pottery of Sparta», BSA 80 (1985), 29-84. Coulson W.D.E., The Greek Dark Ages. Α review oIthe Evidence and Suggestions ΙσΓ Future Research, Athens 1990. Dawkins R.M. (00.), The Sanctuary σΙ Artemis Orthia at Sparta, JHS Suppl. 5, London 1929. Dickins G., «The Hieron of Athena Chalkioikos», BSA 13 (1906-1907),145-156. Eder Β., Argolis, Lakonien, Messenien. Vom Ende der mykenischen Palastzeit bis zur Einwanderung der Dorier, Verlag der Oesterreichischen Akademie der Wissenschaften, Wien 1998. Marangou E.L.I., Lakonische Elfenbein - und Beischnitzerein, Verlag Ernst Wasmuth, Tuebingen 1969. Raftopoulou S., «New Finds from Sparta», Sparta in Laconia. ProceOOings oIthe 19th British Museum C1assical Cofloquium (W.G. Cavanagh - S.E.C. Walker eds.), British School at Athens (Studies 4), London 1998, 125-140 S. Wide, Lakonische Kulte. Λειψία 1893 Μ.L. West, Immortal Helen, Inaugural Lecture, Πανεπιστήμιο του Λονδίνου 1965 J.T. Hooker, The ancient Spartans. Λονδίνο 1980 L.F. Fitzhardinge, The Spartans. Λονδίνο 1980 R. Parker, «Spartan Religion» oio Classical Sparta: techniques behind her Success, ed. A. Powell, Λονδίνο 1989 S. Constantinidou, Lakonian Cults: the main sanctuaries of Sparta, διδ. διαιρ., Πανεπιστήμιο του Λονδίνου 1988 Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *http://www.sikyon.com/Sparta/history_gr.html *http://www.ekivolos.gr/arxaia%20sparti.htm*[ ] *googleusercontent.com *ΑΠΟΦΘΕΓΜΑΤΑ ΛΑΚΩΝΙΚΑ Category: Ιστορικές Πόλεις Λακωνίας